Hold me Tight
by Takari-san
Summary: DAISUKERIKU fictiong. Please review its my first DN Angel fic. Daisuke Niwa feels suffering for the loss of his close friend and partner, Dark Mousy and Riku Harada feels the need to console her beloved and so tries to do so.


Takari-san: My first shot at a DN Angel fic and it is Daisuke/Riku. Enjoy ^___^

**Summary:** Daisuke Niwa feels suffering for the loss of his close friend and partner, Dark Mousy and Riku Harada feels the need to console her beloved and so tries to do so.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Riku Harada, Daisuke Niwa or DN Angel.

**Hold me Tight**

By: Takari-san

Sighing softly a young boy whose hair was very unruly and was of the color red stared at the quickly darkening sky. Quite some time ago, he would usually rush home because of his mother's warnings of coming home early. Of course, that has stopped – what point would there be? All he needed to do was come home before dinner… and this was because he could no longer turn into the Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy.

He already obtained his divine maiden.

He was happy about finding his divine maiden, obviously, but goodbyes – especially to dear friends are never happy. Dark, even if he was quite "playful" and sometimes it was irritating for him to have someone borrow his body… He was a great partner, not to mention friend.

He planned to stay out for a bit longer, for he knew his mom would do odd things just to cheer him up, none of which will work but he appreciated the thought nonetheless. However, he needed to be away, alone with his thoughts… He wanted to remember and cherish the times he had with his partner in crime (literally).

Running his hand through his red hair, he continued to watch the sky as if waiting to see a man with black wings soaring up there, but there wasn't, and there wouldn't be. He wiped away a tear that managed to flow down his cheek, 'At least… he should have said goodbye…'

He then realized that there was no point in wiping away his tears for no one was around to care; most would be hanging out with friends, on dates or for the responsible ones, at home, doing homework. They would not bother to take a second glance at a 14-year-old boy watching the sky. That might be where he was mistaken.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and had to turn around, of course quickly wiping the tears that were on his face…

"Niwa-kun…? Were you crying?" the person who tapped his shoulder asked. She, yes, it was a she who tapped his shoulder, had short auburn hair and hazel eyes and wore the sports uniform of their school.

Daisuke's cheeks flushed, "R-Riku-san! Ah… what are you doing here?"

He hated it when he faced Riku Harada without a smile on his face; it was just something he never wanted to do. Why you ask? It was because he loved her and he knew that when you love someone you don't want him or her to see you sad.

Riku didn't bother answering the question but rather re-asked him the question, "Were you crying Niwa-kun?" she then went closer to where he was and observed the sky, waiting for his answer.

Daisuke didn't know what to do; it was either he admitted or he would deny it but both results would be just as bad. If he said he was, she might laugh at him and if he denied, she would still force the real answer out of him and if she doesn't, he still lied to her and there would be guilt making his heart heavy.

As if flipping a coin on his mind, he, without thinking, nodded.

"I see…" Riku said softly, "Is it about Dark-san?"

Daisuke blinked, "How did you know?"

Riku sighed, "You do know that Risa patrols the appearances of Dark-san and for the past few weeks, there has been none. No warnings or thefts anywhere; there are even rumors that he was captured by the police already but of course I know that isn't true, ne?"

Daisuke nodded.

"So… you really are Dark-san?" Riku asked him.

"Hai… before anyway… now he is permanently sealed off…" Daisuke said looking down at the ground.

Riku looked at Daisuke sadly, even if Dark was a pervert and she did **not **like him at all; it didn't take a genius to find out that Daisuke thought of him as a special friend.

Riku patted his back gently, "It's alright Niwa-kun… there are losses in life and you have to bear with them, no matter how hard it may seem sometimes… You just have to hold on tight to your life and see what happens."

Daisuke nodded, "I know that, dakedo… I don't want to lose anyone important to me anymore… I can't imagine life without them and I already lost Dark, okaa-san, oto-san, oji-san, Towa-chan, Hiwatari-kun, Harada-san and Riku-san, how can I live without you guys?"

Riku blushed, hearing her name in that list made even he ears warm, "Niwa-kun…"

"Hold me tight Riku-san…" Daisuke suddenly wrapped his arms around his divine maiden, tears flowing down his cheeks yet he didn't care – for she did not see, "Hold me tight because I don't want to lose anyone anymore, especially not you…"

Shocked, Riku was speechless for a moment, then she wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Niwa-kun, don't worry… because I plan to stay with you… forevermore…"

Daisuke smiled, "Arigato Riku-san…" He wiped away the tears that remained on his face and with a laugh said, "Gomen, for pouring out my problems to you like that."

"Iie Niwa-kun…" she shook her head then after a while laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm always there to talk to…"

Daisuke nodded, "And I'm always there for you too… always…"

Riku nodded, "You wouldn't mind if I napped a while, right?" she asked him as she yawned.

Daisuke shook his head, "Not at all…"

"Arigato… I haven't really got much sleep lately…" Riku yawned, "After all, the track meet is just a few days away. That's the reason I'm actually quite late today… and happened to meet into you."

"Ah… so that's why… You can be assured I'll be there to cheer you on. Hmm…" Daisuke said thoughtfully.

"What is it Niwa-kun?" Riku asked laying her head on his shoulders.

Daisuke blushed not only because her head was currently lying on his shoulder but also because he was quite embarrassed to ask her, "Ano… Riku-san… I was wondering if… I mean… after your track meet, you would like to go out or something."

Riku smiled and nodded, "Why not?" Of course in her mind she thought, 'Of course you idiot, what else do you think I would answer you with?'

Daisuke grinned and patted her back, "Sleep tight…"

With that, Riku Harada closed her eyes for a short slumber knowing that when she wakes up she will find Niwa Daisuke's angelic face there.

_Dark will always be a part of their hearts and they do feel sorrow, it's just that they…_

_They have each other to hold on tight to… ^___^_

**_*Owari*_**

****

Takari-san: I hope you enjoy this fic. This is my first ever shot on a DN Angel fic so please, **R/R! **I don't bite, I promise ^~^


End file.
